


PWP

by s10180821a



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s10180821a/pseuds/s10180821a
Summary: 可能不会很香，请见谅。





	PWP

「你确定要去地球？」

索尔看着他，「不然呢？」

「我再说明白一点好了，你要带我去地球？」

／

靠。洛基站在纽约至圣所里一脸不爽，他就知道一到地球就会被这该死的二流法师请来喝茶，去他妈的喝茶。

「你不觉得两个阿斯嘉的人带着一群人到地球很可疑吗？」史蒂芬问，而洛基忍无可忍的吼他，「一群老弱妇孺残兵败将是可疑什么？消耗你们的社会资源吗？疑神疑鬼的你才像要毁灭地球的人！」

「……」索尔。

「……」史蒂芬。

「怎样？！」洛基。

「你要是再想体验一次自由落体，我不介意。」史蒂芬面不改色，「早有耳闻你是一位恶作剧之神，你的话不能相信。」

「我可去你他妈的。」洛基抛弃了他良好的贵族教养气急败坏的竖了一根中指，他半个小时前才跟海拉打了一架法力消耗了大半，他真的需要一个完整、质量良好的睡眠。

索尔把洛基往自己这里拉了拉，「抱歉，吾友，但我保证他绝对不会扰乱地球的秩序。」

有了索尔的保证，史蒂芬才勉强相信洛基的话，「好吧。」

「早知道不就这样就好了。」洛基施了一个法术移动到他们暂时的安歇地，那么大群人很难突然出现而不被发现，他们在山里降落，洛基用法术建立了临时的居所，等阿斯嘉又再次恢复的时候，他们就能回去，虽然不知道还需要有多久。

「纽约至圣所不是天天都有茶喝的，最好别给我添乱。」史蒂芬划出了一圈圈，索尔从圈圈里看到自己的弟弟正躺在床上背对自己，「谢了，兄弟。」

史蒂芬觉得感受不到任何友谊：「我不是你兄弟，请这边滚。」

「穿上。」洛基在索尔身后的金黄圈圈消失之后扔了件衣服给他，「我顺便拿了几件你的衣服出来，我找不到我的了，天知道奥丁把我的衣服都丢去哪里了。」

你早就知道我们会来地球？」洛基早就从床上坐了起来，索尔接过了衣服直接拿起来换，「不然你怎么想到给我带衣服？」

「用膝盖想都知道你会来地球。」洛基盘腿坐在床上这么说道。

「等等，你刚才说奥丁把你的衣服丢了？」索尔后知后觉的想，「所以你穿我的衣服？」

「很难理解吗？」洛基翻了一个白眼，咚的一声躺回床上，「什么诸神黄昏，我可是约翰达尔的王，还得跟阿斯嘉的王子挤在这张小破床上，哼。」

「但你很愿意？我猜。」

「……」感受到被搂紧的同时身后传来的异样，洛基简直无话可说。

如果你细心一点，你会记得这个临时庇护所是洛基搭建的，换言之，可以随心所欲的创造他想要的样子。

「你可以再口是心非一些，我的皇后。」索尔把洛基抱到腿上之前洛基都还在抵抗，直到被吻的上气不接下气时洛基才心甘情愿的弃械投降。

索尔的衣服大了洛基一号，穿在洛基身上显然宽松许多，正他索尔要好好品尝他的皇后时他惊喜的发现——「噢，你没有穿内裤？」

对于索尔来说没有什么比这个更惊喜的事，他大方的揉着洛基的臀部一边露出迷倒过无数少女的笑容，但洛基看了只想打人。

这明显是一个赤裸的邀请，即使洛基不想承认，但他的确需要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱缓解忍耐已久的性欲，他的渴望，他几乎迫不及待想要交出自己最脆弱的部分。

他不明白，为什么他总能听见有人说索尔只是空有外表但其实一无是处的言论，他就是比他傻了那么一点，也不至于让全世界都觉得索尔是真傻吧？

大概又是那些蝼蚁对于错误的神话当中进行的错误评断，他们乐衷于此。

不过这些都不是重点，重点是现在这个金发傻大个搂着他打算来一场激烈而疯狂的性事。

「我……我的法术……不能在……不稳定的……状态下……施展……懂？」洛基试着在一个又一个的吻里拼凑出完整的句子，索尔吻着他的侧颈嗯哼了一声算是敷衍了事。

他也没机会说话了，索尔的手指头放进他的嘴里时他就知道一切都要完了，他开始后悔为什么要骗他奥丁把他的衣服都扔了。

这是他洛基劳菲森此生做过最错误的决定！他生气的想，却又期待接下来发生的事。

「哼嗯……」他扭着身子试图承受自己身后的异样感，他已经很久没有做爱过了，在神的眼里只不过就是弹指间的时间，但他的身体可不认为。

「Relax, my dear.」索尔轻声哄他，却又一昧的往前攻城略地，索尔也承认他很久没有和洛基做爱有点被迷的七荤八素——或者该说他每次都如此？

毕竟他的皇后太诱人，这可不是其他外层空间送来的美女有得比较的，你问送美女做什么？用点脑子，阿斯嘉脖颈是一个强大的星球，为什么不讨好他们呢？虽然索尔自从当上阿斯嘉的王以后一次也没有接受过——不全然是因为洛基，更多的是因为他不喜欢这种方式。

「啊……」被进入了两根手指，洛基不耐的扭动着身子，早已挺翘的阴茎磨蹭着对方的胸膛在那留下许多乳白色的液体，「你、你别碰……」

「别碰？」索尔低声笑了起来，洛基软绵绵的靠在他的胸膛感受到震动，「你要自己来？」

「去死。」洛基也就只说的出这句话了，他剩下的就只是脱口而出的呻吟，「啊——用力……」

洛基忽然感受到一阵轻，他被抱了起来，托着屁股，恶作剧之神的直觉让他感觉到有些不对劲——「啊——！」

他妈的、该死的雷神！

索尔滚烫的阴茎几乎要贯穿了他的身体，他痛得流下眼泪，哭着说他不要了，哀嚎着说好痛，而索尔只是细细的亲吻他的脖颈说没事有我在，索尔的指尖在洛基的背后来回抚摸，他能感受到他的弟弟身上的伤痕，他知道洛基不愿提起，他也不想伤害他。

索尔显然比洛基自己还要清楚他的身体，他搂着洛基的腰轻轻往前挺进的时候得到的是恶作剧之神的一声轻哼，带着甜腻的尾音，索尔知道自己找对地方了。

骑乘的姿势让索尔进入的很深，他轻轻的动了起来的时候洛基却喊停，索尔不明白，但还是照做了，不知道是奖励还是什么——洛基把双手撑在快要离开商品保质期的床上超自己的哥哥张开大腿，挺起腰身自己动了起来。

每一下都带着舒爽的呻吟，索尔满脑子都在想这个骚货到底是从哪里学会这招的。

但他很爽是真的。

但洛基哪里都很好，就是体力比不上索尔那么一些，很快的他在法术消耗了三分之二下向自己的哥哥妥协认输，下意识的放松坐下时却让索尔爽的射了出来，精液满满的填满了洛基的屁股，洛基沙哑的发不出任何声音，他也没有力气再怪罪他，他现在只想着一会可能、幸运的话可以睡个好觉。

他没有晕过去，他只是太累了。这是洛基倒在索尔怀里前最后一个为自己的疲惫解释的想法。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读，希望你会喜欢。


End file.
